


Zach and Alex Drabbles

by GilJuniorC



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Probably more characters but I'm still working on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilJuniorC/pseuds/GilJuniorC
Summary: I'm going to write about different scenarios. They are not necessarily linked.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 5





	1. Drabble 1: Hug me, It's all I need

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝗛𝘂𝗴 𝗺𝗲, 𝗜𝘁'𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗜 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He needed to be alone after everything that had happened. He didn't know if what he needed was air or the lack of it, but he preferred to think that the first option would be enough. He took his mother's car and drove to the beach and, once he had arrived, he took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked for the first song on his Spotify list; Bonnie & Clyde by Vance Joy.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
As soon as the first sentence had sounded, he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't turn around, he didn't have to; he knew who he was.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"I knew I'd find you here." Without saying anything else, the dark-haired young man sat next to him on the sand. He didn't need to say a word, much less to ask his friend what was going on. Alex already knew because that day was hard for Zach too, and yet there he was. He didn't understand how that boy could still want to have him as a friend.  
They stayed that way for a couple of minutes of the song, until the dark-haired man let out a little laugh.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Do you realize?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex turned his head to look directly at him, not understanding what his best friend was referring to. He frowned slightly, trying to find the answer in his eyes, but it wasn't until he continued talking that he understood.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"You and me. We are like Bonnie and Clyde. Both getting away from justice. ”He made a couple of movements with his arms, lifting them into the air towards the sun that remained in the sky. It was already getting dark. He was trying to make Alex laugh, and he succeeded.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Iugh, Zach. Are you aware that those two were dating?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Well, and you kissed me, didn't you? We are alike. ”He supported his arms behind his back, looking at his friend with a beautiful and funny smile marking his lips.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Hug me, asshole." A couple of tears fell, rolling down the brunette's cheeks. It wasn't sadness, it was relief. Last year had been chaos in their lives. They had lost a friend -again-, they had fallen into addictions… Shit, they had almost lost each other. It had been three hundred and sixty-five days since the night Alex had thrown Bryce Walker into the river.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach put his right arm around the shoulders of the young man sitting next to him. Then, he pulled Alex against him and leaned his head against his own.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"We're Bonnie and Clyde, and if one of us gets in trouble... we fall together. Do you hear me, Bonnie?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The shorter one laughed again.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Can't I be Clyde?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Just for today, Standall."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Yes, Alex had thought he wanted to be alone, but now that he had him there he realized what he really needed was to be with Zach.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
All he needed was one of his hugs.


	2. Drabble 2: Sometimes, love lasts forever... even if they are not together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Alex meet a couple of years later.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝗦𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲𝘀, 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁𝘀 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿... 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗶𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗼𝗴𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He hadn't been there for years. Clouds covered the gray sky completely, the sun was setting; it was late afternoon.  
The light brown haired young man opened the door of the establishment and, as soon as he took a step inside, the bitter but pleasant smell of coffee hit all his senses, making him remember. He looked for an empty place to sit and, spotting one where the window was, walked over there holding a suitcase in one hand and placed it on the table. After the waiter asked him what he wanted to drink, the boy sighed, putting his cell phone aside and glancing at the walls. For a moment, he wished he'd never left town, but he had no choice.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
When he had the chocolate he had ordered in his hands, he heard a familiar voice behind him. It gave him goosebumps, but he turned in the chair and there he was. Zach Dempsey, just as he remembered. His true first love.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Alex! how long has it been since I have seen you, you haven't changed a thing!"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He approached him, with open arms. Alex couldn't help but smile. How much he had missed him.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Zach!" The young man got up, not thinking twice, and surrounded the body of his old friend with all his strenght... although not as much as the brunette. "Damn, you're still as strong as ever, huh?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The still sportsman and now musician laughed. Alex didn't feel like going away from the hug, but eventually they both did, though not before the taller one rufflled the locks of his old classmate's blond hair. Then he sat down in the chair across from him.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"How are you? Everything's alright there?" Zach asked, raising the coffee mug to his lips Alex had ordered for him before.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Everything's allright… you know, I have a lot of work. What about you?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Well… I'm fine, really." His face changed. It seemed like he was not good at all, but Alex didn't insist. "Since I didn't want to tell you about this on whatsapp or wathever... I wanted to ask you if... ”He hesitated for a couple of seconds. His brow furrowed slightly, he took a deep breath before opening his mouth again— you wanted to come to my wedding.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Seriously? You are gonna get married? Congratulations!" Alex smiled widely, he must be happy for him. He knew the girl, he believed she would be good for him. It had to be, Zach deserved it all after all.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Uhm, yeah. This summer. Will you come?" Zach had stared down at his coffee mug. He was happy, right? Was... was Alex happy himself?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Obviously. You're not going to get rid of me even if many years had pass." the blonde was joking but he meant it, taking a small sip of the chocolate. It was still hot.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"We should talk more, don't you think?" Alex just nodded.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
They spent two hours talking, until it was time for Alex to leave. He didn't want to, but the plane was not going to wait. They got up and, after a big hug, the youngest of the Standalls left Monet's. He took a couple of steps outside and then stared through the huge window of the cafeteria. Zach was staring at the empty coffee cup. He smiled sadly.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He would always be the love of his life, what he didn't know was that it was also Zach's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I will continue with this drabble... what do u think about it??


	3. Drabble 3: There she stood in the door way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one may not have anything to do with Zach, but I had to write it for a roleplay-writing project I'm in, so I was looking forward to publishing it.  
> It's based on a phrase from the song Hotel California- The Eagles.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐨𝐫 𝐰𝐚𝐲"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

When his mother went to say good night to his bed, little Alex pretended to be asleep. In his total innocence, he thought her mother had believed it. Obviously, she hadn't. Not only because Carolyn knew even the smallest detail about her son sleeping after having to spend all those nights with the little one when he had a fever, but because she had noticed his nerves throughout the day. Still, the woman had left him a sweet kiss on the forehead and, after an almost inaudible "see you tomorrow, sweetie", she closed the door with all the care in the world behind her.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
A mischievous smile was drawn on the six-year-old's lips. Now all he had to do was wait. Yes, he was very sleepy, he used to fall asleep at seven thirty in the afternoon, at most until eight thirty on a vacation day or occasional family movie Saturdays. And even though it was a Friday night, they wouldn't let him stay up until his planned time: midnight.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
It wasn't very difficult to achieve his purpose, the nerves overcame the fatigue, as soon as his eyelids fell they opened wide again and, although the wait seemed eternal, when he approached the window, at the hour the television guy had said, he was more than sure that all his effort had been worth it; he could see in the sky what he had been waiting for days.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The shooting stars shower he was waiting for all his life.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He opened his mouth wide when he saw all those lights crossing the dark sky at an exorbitant speed, he had never seen anything like that.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

"Don't you prefer to use this?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
As soon as he recognized the owner of that voice, the little boy was surprised and turned quickly to see the smile on his mother's face, who was showing him a large object she held with both arms.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
It was a telescope decorated with a nice red bow.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Happy birthday, sweetie."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The little boy's eyes lit up, a huge smile decorated his lips and he ran to hug her with all the strength he could.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He would always remember that night. The lights, the sky, her mother and the best birthday present he had ever had.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


	4. Drabble 4: Just Feel Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this case, I'll leave what has happened to your own interpretation, guys.
> 
> It's based on the song "Just feel better" by Santana.

𝗪𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴: 𝗗𝗿𝘂𝗴 𝗔𝗯𝘂𝘀𝗲, 𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝘀𝘂𝗶𝗰𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗺𝗽𝘁  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Jᴜsᴛ ғᴇᴇʟ ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"𝐼'𝑚 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑡𝑟𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑇𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑜  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑠𝑒𝑒 𝑡𝘩𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔𝘩 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝘩𝑎𝑧𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑒  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑑𝑜 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

It'd been a long time since he last fell for that. He'd used once to help dissuade himself from all the shit he'd been building up for a while. Then, to look better while looking himself in the mirror and, the last time was to try to end it all a second time.  
Why was he doing it again? He wasn't entirely sure. Perhaps it was a mixture of sensations that his brain, permanently damaged, could not decode.  
Sadness? Rage? Impotence? Pain? Hopelessness?  
All of them were possible after what had happened.  
He popped one of the pills into his mouth, grabbed a glass of water, and raised it to his lips, finally taking a drink and swallowing it all together. Tears were sliding down his cheeks, his eyes were red, but not a single sound escaped from his throat.  
He had endured too long, he had tried to be as understanding as possible, to wait, to be there for him all that time, to love him... but nothing, absolutely nothing, had been enough. At least Alex was left with that impression.  
But it didn't matter. He felt empty, incomplete, abandoned. It was as if, suddenly, the small ray of light that had been lighting him the way all that time, that one that usually promised it would always be there, had gone off without warning. He decided to turn off, decided to leave him to his own free will, to his own luck.  
And Alex Standall had never had that. That word didn't belong to his vocabulary.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑦  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐺𝑜𝑑 𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑐𝘩𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
His phone screen lit up over the sink. The young man turned his head, staring at it. The name of his best friend decorated the center of a black background. He accepted the call and put the device to his ear, but didn't speak. His head was pounding, it hurt like hell. He wished the drug would take effect soon.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Alex? Are you…” The boy on the other side of the line seemed to doubt what words he wanted to use, but at the same time, if the youngest of the Standalls had been paying attention, it would have been easy to tell he was relieved. Probably because that time he did answer his call "Are you okay? I was afraid for a moment that maybe you..."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"I know. I've only taken one pill... to sleep."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
That conversation was very similar to the last time in his room. That morning when the athlete showed up at his house upset because he had not answered his messages any more after talking about he had a gun in his room.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"But I'm…" He choked on a 'good'. Had lying to him ever worked? Had it ever turned out well? His voice broke, for the second time that day. Memories of the first one would haunt him for a long time. Standing strong with him wasn't effective any longer. He knew him. "No, I'm not okay."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Do not hang up, you hear me?. I'm going over."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He didn't hang up. He was sure this time he wouldn't be able to get out of there by his own. He needed a light.  
At least enough in order not to take more pills. ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"𝐼 𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝐼 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑎 𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑙𝑒 𝘩𝑒𝑙𝑝 𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


	5. Drabble 5: Look at me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the incomplete conversation Zach and Alex had after the brunette found out what really happened with Bryce Walker.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝙻𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

They were finally alone. Everyone else was gone, no one else wanted to talk about the recently discovery. But the tallest one didn't seem to want to do the same.  
After a long time in silence during which the blond-haired man had tirelessly looked at the wood of the table on which his elbows supported the weight of his head, the dark-haired man spoke.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Look at me… I need to know what happened."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The young man hesitated, but finally looked up and met those eyes that, to his surprise, didn't judge him. Why not, tho? He was screwing everyone's life. Clay's, Jessica's... Zach's.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"I've already told you…"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
«Please, just don't make m—...»  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Do you remember when I told you that I thought I was the one who had killed him? Do you remember what you answered me back? Alex, I know you wouldn't do this without a reason. A real one. What did he say?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The blonde looked at him once more. Tears were starting to fill his eyes. He shook his head and got up from the chair, pushing himself away from the table with a little noise.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"See you tomorrow, Zach."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He wasn't ready. How do you tell your best friend you killed someone for him?


	6. Drabble 6: Who told you such a lie?

𝕎𝕙𝕠 𝕥𝕠𝕝𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕤𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕒 𝕝𝕚𝕖?

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Who told you such a nonsense?" He asked, frowning. He couldn't believe what he had heard.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Sometimes you don't need words to understand, Zach."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"If you could explain it to me better..."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The blond-haired man sighed and flopped down on the bed. The suitcase spread wide in front of him, a pile of clothes piled up inside. He used to be a very organized person, but right now he was the living picture of his emotional state.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"When I left Texas, I left behind who I considered my best friend. He won the title being a jerk so he didn't have much competition. But… I sent him several messages, he didn't even come to say goodbye. I don't know, I feel like I'm an easy person to forget."

Zach took a quick look at the suitcase in front of his best friend, then looked back at him. He looked worried, though he was trying to hide it, and picked up his cell phone to searched, for the fifteenth time, the bus line to Berkeley.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Do you think I'm going to forget about you? Who would bear my complaints about the Tigers for more than five minutes if it's not you?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex laughed and pulled one of the pillows beside him against his best friend's face.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"And… Who's going to bring you Sour Patch Kids when they only give you vegetables to eat at collegue if it's not me? We need each other."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex grimaced, pretending to be thoughtful.

"Jessica? Shecan bring them to my room, I remind you we live very close to each other."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"I'm going to be offended, Alexander Dean Standall. Who is going to take you to see all those old horror movies with awful special effects?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
He bit back a laugh as he looked the boy in the eye. He rested his arms on the bed behind his back and thought about a good answer to that.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Tyler?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach got up, pretending to be offended, and walked to the door. Before stepping through the frame, he turned. Alex's lips drew an amused smile, his gaze, on the other hand, reflected curiosity. Who knew what was going through his head.

"Who are you? What are you doing at my ex best friend's house?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
The shorter one began to laugh out loud. Zach couldn't help but hold back and did the exact same thing. His laugh was fucking contagious and it didn't happen regularly, he had to take advantage of it, so he came over and hugged him tightly.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"You're an idiot but I love you."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"Do you know why I wouldn't I be able to forget you even if I try to?" Alex shook his head in response. The tallest parted from him only the necessary, enough to be able to see his eyes. His hands, resting on the shoulders of his best friend. His lips, a few inches of the other's.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Knock Knock  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach pulled away, they both looked at the door.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Charlie, with a lot of flowers on his hands.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex cleared his throat, his cheeks flushed.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Zach was left with the desire to tell him everything that summer had kept quiet. He was definitely not an easy person to forget.


	7. Drabble 7: You are hurting me

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Partying with him was difficult. Not because they ran out of time, they both had plenty of it now they were spending the weekend in town and still had no exams nearby; but rather because of what always ended up happening at some point.  
And there he was, sitting on one of the sofas in that pub with his mobile on his hands while he checked all his social networks over and over again. His best friend, on the other hand, was entertained enough by wrapping his arms around the small body of a girl he had just met.   
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀He chose not to know if his lips were also still busy like they were a couple of minutes ago, he wouldn't raise his head again as he couldn't bear to see his friend again. He didn't want his head to wander again about how good it would be if, instead of that young woman, he was the one who was inches away from the lips of the brunette. He had always felt something different for Zach than he did for the rest of his friends, but since the kiss on the roof something had clicked and changed.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Why did he always insist him to go party? Why was he begging him with those abandoned puppy dog eyes if he was going to be dumped by the first blonde who passed by?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀And worse, why did he end up agreeing if he knew that everything always ended the same way? Zach drunk, Alex taking him home. Maybe that's what he wanted, for Alex to drive. Nothing else.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀It was funny how Zach always said how important the blonde one was to him, but how much he was hurting him at the same time without even realizing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> I'll probably continue with my long fanfic (I'm so sorry, I am still very busy working and studying and I hate my life lol) but I just can't right now, so...
> 
> I AM WRITING DRABBLES.
> 
> I will upload a lot of them soon :)
> 
> And, as always, I'm sorry if my english is not as good as it should be. It's my 3rd language :(


End file.
